


Lifelines and Anchors

by hellbells



Series: FF Collection [3]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt Brian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Shaw's on a rampage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had dared to lay their hands on Brian and steal his husband's beloved car. When he found the idiot they would pray for death but Owen would not grant death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelines and Anchors

Trope 3 - Revenge flick.

  
  


Owen Shaw had been out of the game for a while. The game being death, he was good at killing. It was easy even. The British army had spent a great deal of money ... Time and effort in the endeavour. In fact, having seen the potential in the Shaw brothers - they made sure they could kill and then escape.

 

Of course, all assets can become liabilities. It is the way of the murkier world they lived in.  Only these Agents and soldiers don't get retired, they get dead. When the Army had decided the Shaw's were threats they sent a SAS squadron to deal with both brothers.

 

The result was simple.

 

**The Shaws's - 1  -  SAS Squadron - 0.**

  
  


As a result the government and the Shaw's reached an  _understanding._ It was simple one too - you leave us alone and we'll leave you alone.  The government had made the training too good and with their natural talent it was too dangerous. The Shaw's shrugged it off and caused havoc off British soil.

 

Owen's big brother couldn't lose the thirst for violence he'd acquired. So he and Owen pursued contracts around the world making them both rich. Owen had been just like Deckard - until he’d met Brian.

 

The icy blonde had been running from a troubled past and landed in the same pub as him in Belfast. Owen had watched as the blonde had shut down offers from both men and women all night. It was a challenge he couldn't resist. He had to find out at least the guy’s name.

 

_Owen'as fascination had not disappeared and he was too curious. It was a character flaw he didn't care to correct.  He'd never believed his grandmother about curiosity killing the cat. He slid the pint of Guinness across the bar to the mysterious man. He found most men were agreeable to at least a light chat with alcohol on their hand._

 

_The blonde looked down at the offering and smirked, "I'm not sure what the hell this is."_

 

_Owen shrugged, recognising the double meaning in the words. "It's a drink that is strong and stout. You Americans should try it some time."_

 

_The guy was wary of Owen, asking with suspicion, "Just a drink?"_

 

_Owen was full of confidence now having not been immediately rejected. Mystery blonde had shot down anyone who'd attempted to talk to him. He shrugged the question off,  "It can be a drink or it can be conversation. I'm Owen by the way."_

 

_He'd watched the indecision war with the lust in the guy's face. Mystery guy smiled with what Owen was guessing was a rare honest smile. It took Owen's breath away._

 

_He accepted the handshake, "I'm Brian O'Conner."_

 

_Owen was good enough not to show he recognised the guys name. He chose instead to return the handshake and start to flirt a little, "I only warrant a handshake?"_

 

_Brian laughed in surprise at the more blatant come on. He was willing to play the game. "I'm worth more than one pint. I'm not cheap."_

 

_No he wasn't cheap. Owen made his mind up to keep him in **every**  way. He pitied anyone stupid enough to have thrown Brian away. Whilst being grateful at the same time as it meant they had the chance to meet._

 

It was fate. Owen was not the sappy type but he loved Brian. They had built a great life which was why right now he was so mad.

 

No mad didn't cover his mood right now. He was past mad, past furious and well past homicidal. He was listening to the heart-monitor like it was his own lifeline. If Brian stopped breathing then he was not sure what he would do. He knew his vengeance would be swift and only his brother would have a chance at stopping him. He also knew Deckard would help him with his quest not stop him. It was what big brother's were for after all.

 

Someone had dared to lay their hands on Brian and steal his husband's beloved car. When he found the idiot they would pray for death but Owen would not grant death.  

 

It was was a miracle Brian was even alive.  He had broken bones in his legs and arms. There was a lacerated liver and a several broken ribs which had resulted in a collapsed lung. The coward had used a tyre iron, it would have been the only way they would have managed to get at Brian. The doctor had reported that despite all the odds stacked against him ... They had recovered tissue from under his nails. Brian was a fighter and this just proved it.

 

Now all he had to do was wait and get a name. Owen was not a patient man but this time he would make an exception.

 

“Hello little brother.”  
  
  


Owen pulled his tired face away from his battered husband. “Deck' they hurt Brian.”  
  
Deckard shook his head, “Not they ... it's a  _him_. I know who it is and I will sort it. You just sit here and make sure Brian is okay.”

* * *

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> End? ... Not sure what this was but I watched John Wick yesterday and no matter how hard I tried to work on my WIP's this would not shake itself.


End file.
